Love You the Way You Are
by Digidestined of Love
Summary: Veemon wants to change himself to be perfect for Gatomon. His friends advise him not to change, but he doesn't listen. Can Gatomon convince him otherwise? Read to find out!


**Okay this is mainly a friendship one-shot fic with some VeeGato and hints of Takari, GabuBiyo and Daiken.**

It wasn't anything new that Veemon had a crush on Gatomon but no one ever expected him to act on his feelings, so when he went to Davis for advice it sure shocked him more than he could imagine.

"Hey Davis?" Veemon asked one day when Davis was getting ready to head to school.

"Yeah, what's up Veemon?" Davis asked softly.

"Well I...I really like Gatomon like as in more than a friend, kind of how you like Ken you could call it, but you know me I'm always having fun and am really childish while Gatomon she's so mature and I think she would never like me. I want to change for her, become more mature and like everything she would want in a boyfriend. Will you help me?" Veemon said his face flushing and turning a bright red. Davis frowned, he had always known Veemon had a thing for Gatomon but was unsure of just how much. He thought his crush on Gatomon was kind of like his crush on Kari, just a sweet puppy love crush. But apparently not, he wasn't too good at this love advice but he went over to his best friend and knelt down to his level.

"Veemon...you shouldn't have to change just to get a girl to like you. If Gatomon can't fall for you without you having to change then that love is as fake as a double-faced coin." Davis said honestly. Veemon couldn't help but get a little angry.

"Davis, if you couldn't help me to become better you could have told me from the start." Veemon snapped before running out. Davis sighed, running a hand through his hair. Veemon then went to hang out with Gabumon and Patamon for awhile since they were both just hanging out.

"You okay Veemon? You're rather quiet." Patamon said as he drank some of the juice T.K. had left for them. Gabumon looked at Veemon and Veemon sighed.

"Hey Gabumon, how did you go about confessing to Biyomon?" Veemon asked and Gabumon nearly choked on the drink he was drinking. Patamon whacked Gabumon on the back causing him to cough. Veemon couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Gabumon's shock before he turned serious and looked at Gabumon expectantly.

"What? Your crush on Gatomon not just a crush then?" Gabumon teased and Veemon blushed but decided to answer it anyway.

"Yeah I love her, Gabumon. But I want to change so I can be perfect for her in every way. After the battle of MaloMyotismon the two of us became good friends but I think she considers me too childish for her." Veemon stuttered out and Patamon laughed slightly at that.

"Gatomon wouldn't want you to change who you are." Patamon put in and Veemon sighed when Gabumon agreed.

"Patamon is right, Veemon. Don't change your personality besides I'm sure there's a lot on you that would attract Gatomon. Get her some flowers though and chocolate. I remember when I confessed to Biyomon, I got her some flowers and chocolate she was really touched. Girls like that sort of stuff." Gabumon explained gently and Veemon looked grateful that at least Gabumon was giving him advice not just telling him he shouldn't change. Veemon thanked him then proceeded to his own thoughts. Maybe he would get the flowers and chocolate and maybe dress up in a tuxedo and offer to take her out to watch the stars? There was something bothering him about all this but he couldn't quite place it and chose to ignore it.

Later, that night Davis was heading out to Kari's since the group was getting together at Tai's house.

"Veemon, let's go!" Davis called out.

"You go on ahead Davis! I'll come in a bit!" Veemon said and he heard Davis sigh but agree. Veemon had worn a black tuxedo and a very crooked gray tie with it as well as a hat. In his arms was a bouquet of roses and chocolate in one hand. One he was sure everything was right he head out.

Meanwhile at Davis's house, Davis pulled Kari aside not knowing Gatomon was listening. He explained what Veemon was up to. As soon as their conversation was over, Gatomon jumped out of Kari's bag startling Davis.

"Don't worry Davis. I'll talk with him." Gatomon said with an innocent smile.

_After all he's doing it for me. That's so sweet from him no one's ever done that for me, but I'll talk with him. _Gatomon thought, she couldn't help but to feel touched and when Veemon came and took her to the side she looked at him expectantly pretending she didn't know.

_Man this is harder than I thought. It almost feels fake but I do love Gatomon _Veemon thought to himself before speaking.

"Gatomon...I really like you. We became good friends after the fight with MaloMyotismon, I know I always was really childish but I'll change I'll become more mature. And I...I got these for you." Veemon said taking out the bouquet of roses and the chocolates. Gatomon smiled, feeling teary-eyed before reaching over knocking off his tuxedo hat and moving closer to him.

"Veemon...I like you too. But not the Veemon you are now, the one wanting to be all mature just to impress me. I like the Veemon that's my friend, that can make me laugh by doing stupid things that can take me away from being so serious all the time, I never thought you childish in fact your innocence is what attracted me to you so please Vee-kun don't ever change that." Gatomon said and without another thought, she leaned closed pressing her lips against his. Veemon was surprised but returned the kiss, caressing her back gently feeling so complete and happy and moreso because Gatomon didn't want him to change. Once they broke apart, Gatomon giggled slightly.

"You're so cute, Vee-kun. But digivolving is allowed for battles only that's the only change I accept." Gatomon joked licking Veemon's cheek seductively causing him to blush as the others came through, Davis whistling.

"Way to go Romeo! Veemon and Gatomon sitting in a tree K-I-S-S..." Davis began teasingly causing both digimon to blush, he would have continued but Ken quickly silenced him with a kiss causing Veemon to chuckle.

Kari leaned against T.K. who kissed her gently before both congratulated Veemon and Gatomon.


End file.
